


Underneath the Mistletoe

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Friendship, Oneshot, Oozora Subaru & Himemori Luna, Pining, This was before Luna and Matsuri became a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Luna was minding her business at a Christmas party when she realized Matsuri-senpai was using the mistletoe to her advantage!!
Relationships: Himemori Luna/Natsuiro Matsuri
Kudos: 21





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The Hololive characters belong to Yagoo and Cover Corp. Please support them by buying their merch on their website.

The sound of jingle bells ranged in the Hololive Office green room. The typical Christmas songs were blaring from a speaker, and the decorations were hanged up everywhere. The staff originally wanted to put up the decorations, but Fubuki and Mio were insisting they would do it themselves. Because the staff deserved all the holiday rest they can get. 

Himemori Luna was one of the idols who were able to go to the Christmas party. After all, who could justify missing out on the food. She was passing the time by chatting to Aki and Roboco.

“It’s going to be your 1st anniversary soon. Is there anything specific you want to do for it?” Aki asked.

“I’m not so sure-nanora. It would be great if Matsuri-senpai showed up. That would make it something to remember” Luna said. 

“Speaking of Matsuri-senpai, there she is” Roboco said. Luna focused her attention to where Roboco was pointing. As they can see, Matsuri and Fubuki were underneath the mistletoe. Matsuri inched her face towards Fubuki who was unable to resist the holiday tradition. 

“Matsuri-senpai sure is getting a lot of utility using that mistletoe” Aki commented. 

Roboco nodded, she stopped when she noticed Luna staring intently at the kiss. A silence came upon the three despite the Christmas music playing in the background. 

“I’ll be gone for a bit” Luna said, leaving the two confused idols.

Outside the green room, Fur Elise was playing in Luna’s head. She kicked the wall out of frustration, which shot sharp pain in her foot. Luna held a squeal in, she rubbed her foot until the pain faded. 

The door of the Hololive green room opened. “Hey Luna, why did you leave in a hurry?” Subaru asked. 

“I... Uhh, I left to get fresh air-nanora” Luna blurted out. 

“Are you sure? Cause you don’t look like you just need fresh air” Subaru said.

“I thought because Hoshikawa wasn’t going to be here, I would have a chance with Matsuri. But of course her being the play girl, she would take the opportunity to kiss Fubuki, and of course I would expect this out of her, but this time it really hurts-nanora” Luna said, her voice running horse.

“Wait... do you actually have feelings for her, I thought those were staged” Subaru said.

Luna took some time to put her words together. “I do have feelings for Matsuri-cha-senpai. I know they’re a fleeting fantasy, but I can’t help wanting her to look at me the same way she does at Fubuki-senpai” Luna said. 

“I can’t believe this. Don’t get me wrong, Matsuri-senpai is a cool person, but isn’t it risky to put your heart at risk falling for a flirtatious girl” Subaru said. 

Luna puts her hands together. “I don’t fully understand why Matsuri-cha-senpai does all of that, but I know she’s different when she’s around me” Luna said. 

“If you are that certain, then you should see it all the way through” Subaru said.

“I can’t confess to her tonight! I’m not ready-nanora” Luna said, she held her flaring cheeks, the thought of doing that is more nerve wracking then doing the opening act for the Hololive Festival.

“You don’t need to confess to her tonight if you’re not ready. I know, why not kiss her underneath the mistletoe. It’s a great excuse, and isn’t so awkward” Subaru said. 

Luna took a moment to think. Subaru does have a point. It may be crushing for her to approach Matsuri at this moment, but the regret of not using this opportunity to her advantage may distengrate their relationship going forward. 

“I’m not so sure, but I’m willing to give it a shot” Luna said.

“That’s the spirit! Regardless of whether it goes well for you or not, how about I take you out to eat all the ice cream you can bear until you get brain freeze” Subaru said.

You really mean that-nanora?” Luna asked, temporarily distracted.

“Of course. I’ll make sure to get your favorite flavor as well” Subaru said. 

Luna hugged Subaru, tears gushing from her eyes. “Thank you so much! You’re the best, Subaru-senpai!”

Subaru stumbled back. “It’s ok, come on, you don’t want Matsuri-senpai to see you in this state” Subaru said, she took a packet of tissues from her back pocket and gave it to Luna.

“Thank you” Luna said, blowing her nose loudly into the tissues. She used another tissue to wipe the tears from her face. 

“I’ll go in and distract so you can get back in without having any attention on you. Good luck!” Subaru said, heading back in. 

Luna waited around for a few minutes. The buzzing of her phone alerted her to a text from Subaru. 

Subaru: All clear. You can go back in now. 

Luna entered the green room. The party guests in it were preoccupied with Subaru talking about an engaging topic. Thankfully Luna doesn’t need to spend time answering questions about why she was gone. 

Luna’s eyes gazed upon Matsuri, who was listening to Subaru’s story. The sight of Matsuri’s light hearted smile was an enchantment in of itself. If only she could look at Luna with a smile like that.

Luna shook herself loose from the trap of self sorrow, and started to think of a plan. Who knows how many girls Matsuri had kissed tonight under the mistletoe. Time passed shortly and Luna couldn’t think of something. She knows how commonly Matsuri has put her in the box of little sister, and wouldn’t think about doing something as romantic or sexual to her as kissing her, except that one time.

“Luna-senpai, what are you thinking about?” An excited voice broke Luna’s concernation. She saw an excited zombie jumping side to side in excitement. It was Ollie, one of the newest virtual idols from Hololive Indonesia Gen 2. 

“Nothing-nanora” Luna said. 

“Hmmm, I doubt that. You were looking at Matsuri-senpai with wanting eyes. Are you possibly wanting to kiss Matsuri-senpai underneath the mistletoe?” Ollie said. 

Luna’s startled reaction was all Ollie needed to confirm her suspicions. “I don’t blame you, Matsuri-senpai is a pretty good kisser” Ollie said.

“I’m not surprised-nanora” Luna said, her eyes squinted. 

“You wouldn’t believe it. She kissed me, Mio-senpai, Ayame-senpai, Shion-senpai, Roboco-senpai, and recently Fubuki-senpai” Ollie said.

The sound of Luna sucking in air through her front teeth stopped Ollie in her tracks from rambling. Better yet, she needs move on with her topic. 

“I could help” Ollie whispered into Luna’s ear.

“How can you help?” Luna asked in response.

“I’ll ask Matsuri to meet me somewhere, and the mistletoe will be along the way, so you’ll have the opportunity to kiss her there” Ollie said, bouncing up and down. 

“I see. Ok, I got nothing to lose-nanora” Luna said. 

Luna made her way to the mistletoe and stood under it. Hopefully no one else besides Matsuri will take the opportunity to kiss her. Luna can see Matsuri walking along, and so she took the opportunity to grab Matsuri’s hand and pulled her to where the mistletoe is. 

“Oh, hello Luna-chan” Matsuri said. 

Luna’s heart dropped at Matsuri’s tone. Throughout a few months in the year, they were so close to each other. But because of their conflicting schedules, they had so few collabs with each other.

“Hi, Matsuri-senpai, you’re enjoying the Christmas celebration?” Luna asked.

“I am, it’s nice to have my friends here, I just wish I could have Hoshikawa-chan here to celebrate” Matsuri said.

Luna held her frustration in, she can’t afford to get in an argument now. “Matsuri-cha-senpai, we’re underneath the mistletoe” Luna stated.

“Hmm, indeed we are. Are you that desperate for a kiss?” Matsuri asked.

Luna blushed. “You get to kiss all those other girls. I want in on the action” she said.

“But, you’re different though” Matsuri said. 

“Why?” Luna asked, tilting her head.

“You know why” Matsuri said, she turned her head away from looking at Luna straight in the eye.

“It’s for the holidays-nanora. I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone besides you” Luna said.

“Why haven’t you moved on?” Matsuri asked, looking past Luna.

“Have you moved on first?” Luna asked back.

Matsuri shrank away from the question. She was about to excuse herself but Luna held Matsuri’s hand to keep her in place. 

“Please-nanora” Luna begged.

Matsuri hesitated, then she sighed. “Alright, but only one kiss” she said. 

Luna smiled so wide, that her cheeks started to slightly hurt. 

Luna and Matsuri stood across from each other. Luna stepped forward and closed her eyes. Matsuri looked around and she saw Subaru looking directly at her. Realizing there’s no way to escape without looking like a complete bitch, Matsuri leaned forward and kissed Luna.

The contact bedazzled Luna. This was absolute heaven to her. Matsuri-cha-senpai is better then every sweet she had eaten. If only she could hold this moment forever! 

Matsuri was the first to step back, though noticeably with regret. “Ok, Ollie called me a while back to talk about something. I shouldn’t hold her up” Matsuri said. Her cheeks were bright red, and flushed.

“Ok, I’ll see you later-nanora” Luna said.

Matsuri’s eyes didn’t turned away from Luna as she left, which resulted in bumping into Subaru. 

“Oof. Are you alright, Matsuri-senpai?” Subaru asked.

“I’m fine, just feeling a little bit, I don’t know, I should get something to drink” Matsuri said, she walked forward without sparing an extra word. 

“Ok then” Subaru said. She walked over to where Luna was. 

“So, how did it go?” Subaru asked.

“It went great-nanora!” Luna said, she was still feeling the gone too soon kiss on her lips. 

“Good for you, I knew you could do it” Subaru said.

Luna stepped forward and gave Subaru a peck on the lips. “Woah! What was that for?!” Subaru asked.

“You were underneath the mistletoe-nanora” Luna giggled, pointing upwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t managed to write 10 Hololive fanfics this year. It’s not that bad because I think this is a great fanfic to end on 2020. 
> 
> I am grateful to discover something so joyfully Hololive at the start of what’s probably going to be a horrific decade for us all.
> 
> I’m excited for what I planned in 2021 for Hololive fanfics, hopefully I can remember to write a fanfic where Matsuri and Luna is an established couple. 
> 
> You can’t go wrong when it comes to romantic couple fluff!!!


End file.
